


voltron found family one shot sireies

by dragonpalidan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Chef Hunk (Voltron), Dysfunctional Family, Embarrassment, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hate, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith has a tail, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, No shipping, Random & Short, Team as Family, allura hates the galra, love sick lance, minor blood and injury., ro-beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpalidan/pseuds/dragonpalidan
Summary: a one shot series showing different things that happen aboard the castle of lions or cannon divination of the plot. pointless? absolutely, meaningless compared tot he show? of course, fun? even more so. lets just see how much trouble I can get them into.





	1. a blade named keith

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series of one shots and short connected stories based on episodes or ideas that I wanted to put a new spin on. none of the stories are meant to be taken seriously and are purely for fun. also chapters like the first are going to be expanded on hear and there but are not going to be a full blown story. rather just a set of shorter ones based on episodes in the show with a different cannon off shot spin or a different take on something we did not see.

first chapter is going to be a part of a few shots doted hear and there about the misadventures of a galra Keith. major cannon diverge here. allura is blue's paladin and lance is reds. Keith was never a paladin in this story before meeting them. takes place during shiro's escape.

Blade of marmora keith

“Wear almost there.” the voice off corran could be heard from the main control panel as everyone sait with anticipation for what was to come. They wear flying through a wormhole to to the coordinates that pidge got from shiro’s arm from the supposed galra spy. While many on the castle allura most of all wear suspicious the others wear curious and wanted to know if shiro was right.

“It won’t be long now.” shiro said to himself as he sat at his station on the bridge looking out the main view screen that showed the wormhole. His foot beating on the ground as he started to get antsy, while he was not a nervous person this was one time he hated the wait. 

Unfortunately wormholes wear far from instant as they can take several minutes or even hours depending on the distance traveled. Though from what pidge told him it was far faster the what the galra had save for on zarkons main ship.

His wait was thankfully over as the wormholes end came and in a flash of light the view screens darkened for a moment before coming back to life. When the view screens did return it showed a large and oddly beautiful sea of crystal. Shiro let out a sigh of relief knowing they wear their at their destination and hoped that they could find the secret base soon so allua would stop her banter.

However he was having no such luck today as corran made several sweeps on the sensor screens. One by one they tinged negative for metal, mineral, or synthetic materials on the scopes.

“Well this is it. The no sign of any activity at all, living or otherwise.” the main said but still keeping one eye on the scanners just in case of trouble. 

Shiro was not pleased by this as he knew there had to be something here.

“Can we get in their to take a closer look?” shiro asked corran at the helm. Hoping they could get closer as he knew while his dream could have been just that, something he would not deny was possible. The data on his arm did not nothing and was leading them to this place for a reason. They simply needed to find it by keep looking.

“I don’t want to bring the castle in any closer.” corran said nervously as he fiddled with the controls turning on the ships collision directors and primed the shields just in case.

“Those wanthorium chunks contain a highly unstable nitrate salts. Even bumping one of them can blow us straight to wobble” he added as he spun round to face shrio and the remaining four crew.  
This made no scenes to shrio as he looked out the view screen at the dangerous crystal sky in front of them. For a moment he wondered in the data translation was good or if there was something wrong with the coordinates.

“Are you sure this is right?” he asked corran.

“These are the coordinates number five gave me.” he responded back as he played with his mustache.

“HAY! My description is solid.” pidge said iritateded that there was any doubt that she was incorrect in such a matter.

“Their must be something we are missing here.” shiro said as he began to ponder what was going on.

“We should get out of here” allura said impatiently.

“We have checked it out but now its time to move on.” she added clearly wanting nothing to do with the idea of looking for a galra ally.

While shiro would not deny it sounded crazy even to him for a while he knew it was true. And while pidge lance and hunk wear willing to give it a try as they trusted him allura was against it the whole way. The moment he had even suggested the idea she tried to stamp it out to put an end to the idea.

While shiro did understand her position given what happened to her home, he was also greatly frustrated by her as she was not even willing to give it a chance. A chance that maybe there was a small hope that there could be ally’s in this war.

“No. their must be something more to this. I can feel it. I think we should wait.” he said determined to get to the bottom of this puzzle. It was far too important that they gain allies in this war as if they did not have intell fight the war would be impossible and this galra might have the answers he needed.

Shiro did not look but he could hear a irritated grumble from allura as she muttered something to herself. If shrio wear to guess she said ‘stockholm glara sympathizer’. He seemed to be the only one to notice thankfully as he did not want to turn this into a circus with his friends defending him. Though he honestly did not care ether as he felt no sympathy for the ones that stole his arm, rather he felt sympathy for all the civilian galra who had to put up with zarkon for so many years.

Instead he and the others began to manually scanning the field for anything that might lead them on the right path to their goal. And maybe to some answers as well to this whole mess.

 

Inside the marmora base

“Why can’t I come with you? Why do I need to stay here? I can fight just as good as you can you even said so yourself.” came an impotent male voice from behind his mask and hood.

He was speaking to a taller figure who also wore a mask and hood as they stood inside the stations dock wear a pod was ready to launch the bay doors already open. The taller blade was ulaz the current senior blade of this base.

The taller figure turned to the clearly younger one as he examined the boy. The younger one wore the standard marmora garb with his blade strapped to his waist. It was easy to see he was eager for action as he was practically bouncing on his heels ready to go.

“No the older and slightly accented voice said facing the boy.

“Why not? I am ready for action.” he wined 

“Sigh” of course the boy was raring to go as he had been on the out post for well over a year with only his training to keep him busy. He was also extremely young and eager to prove himself to his mother. And while disciplined by the marmora the young all the young wear always eager to please and show they can keep up.

And given how this boy’s first and only station was this small outpost he would be luck to see any action outside a power failure. For that matter prior to ulaz own arrival a few months ago the boy was going near stir crazy being alone in the base since being stationed their.

“Even if you are ready someone needs to stay here and operate the weapons in case this is a trap. You are my support if anything goes wrong and I need you to be ready to defend the base or to fetch me if the base is lost.” He tried to explain as calmly as possible.

“I thought the marmora put the mission before the individual. So when did you start to care.” the boy not so much asked but just said it sounding slightly spiteful.

“Unlike what Kolivan likes to practice their are those in the marmora that believe that those he disregard themselves and their allies for the mission never truly win. They only have more graves to fill” ulaz reminded the boy.

It was a constant struggle ulaz found he had to deal with from a day to day basis. 

Much like the boy’s mother he believed in having faith in others as well as doing his best to aid his fellow blade when in parle. While Kolivan was not heartless and would not just abandon people who would do so and expect others to do so if it meant the mission.

Ulaz watch the boy tense up clenching hard as he clearly had a problem with this arrangement of sitting around doing nothing. The older blade was even ready to lecture the boy if he tried to force his way any more.

“Fine.” was eventually the boy’s answer as he released his tense form and walked out of the room.

The older blade watched as he left the hanger bay and closed the outer airlock before letting out a breath he had been holding. Truly he felt terrible for doing this to the boy telling him to continue to wait. After all their wear many blades that disliked him for his heritage, looking down upon him as though they though him inferior.

In Fact it was likely why Kolivan had him stationed out of the way in the first place to keep one of his own blade from trying something. While not pleased with what his mother got up to while stranded on earth he would not harm a child. So the boy was trained and raised like any other and when given the choice he chose to help stop zarkon.

However despite this and despite the boy being a respectable blade in his own right ulaz was not about to put the boy in harm's way. While he would never admit it and will always hid behind logic the main reason he watch over the boy was because he promised his mother he would protect him.

So as he louded on to the stealthed pod the marmora base had he prayed that the ship outside the wall of the gravity projector had the man he had been waiting for.

 

Castle of lions

Searching that was what shiro would call it to any who second guessed him as he scanned the field for what must have been the two dozenth time for anything. He was not looking for much just a clue for what was here and answers to his questions.

did this for what must have been close to twenty minutes to alluras continued displeasure and seemingly only staying as she was out numbered four to one with corran deciding to give shio the benefit of the doubt.

Then as shiro was analyzing some of the crystals in the field red warning labels begin flashing all over everyones screens. Moments later the alarms began to blare through the control room making everyone look wondering what was going on.

“Their is an intruder inside the castle.” corran said sounding panicked making everyone gape.

“How could someone sneak about the ship?” lance said unable to believe that someone could close enough to get onboard without setting off a single alarm.

“I know coming here was a mistake.” allura commented as she began pressing buttons on her panel pulling up security.

Shiro said nothing as he got out of his seat hoping that he had not lead his entire team right into a trap. No one had to wait long however as allura looked through all the feeds before one stuck out and she brought it up.

“Their he is level five.” allura announce making everyone raise from their spots in anticipation for shiro's command.

“Paladins suit up.” and without argument everyone went to their stations to arm themselves.

It was a quick transformation as the five paladins got out of their day cloths and into their armor save for allura who was already in her armour out of parrinoa. Once the had their weapons four of the paladins left the bridge to go after their guest with allura staying behind in case someone tried going after the cyrstal again.

The remaining four headed down to level five as corran began to initiate lockdown across the ship. 

“Good luck everyone, I’ll be watching your backs.” corran shouted to them as they left.

What none of them knew was that the battle ahead was nothing compared to what was going to happen in the future. Nore did they realize that they wear going to get more than just an unwanted visitor on their ship. Or the ramifications the next hour or so would have for the team.

The halls of level five.

 

The battle was going poorly from what shiro could tell on his com with the team. While it was hard to tell what was going on from his end as he ran to the fight it was easy to tell who was winning and who was loosing. And the winners most certainly were not the paladins.

If corrans dialog of the fight was anything to go off of the paladins wear having their bayards handed to them. Lance being the first followed by pidge and hunk, and while he had to give his team credit for toughing it out they were not fighters. Out of all of them beside himself lance had the best chance at being a good frontline fighter. 

As shrio neared he could hear the sound of struggle as the battle grew louder in his ears. As he turned the corner he could see lance literally getting thrown like a punching bag right into hunk and pidge.

He wasted no time charging the masked assailant who seemed to hear him. The intruder quickly turning round and raising his knife ready for a stable as he brought his glowing hand to his throat. 

It was clear that the pair was a stalemate as both stood not wanting to be the one to make the first move. Everyone was quiet, pidge, lance and hunk said nothing nor even moved from their spot on the floor eyes to drawn to what they wear seeing to move.

Then without warning the masked intruder pulled his knife back away and to his side. While shiro was apprehensive he pulled back as well not wanting to provoke the person. 

They stayed like this for a short time before the strange intruder with his black and purple garb pulled his hood back. Then his face covering disappeared almost like magic as it rippled away like a mirage to reveal a similar galra face.

“Ulaz?” shiro muttered surprised but this did not last as allura who must have come out of the bridge during the commotion came from his side and slammed him into the wall.

“Who are you?!” she demanded in anger. If looks could kill shiro would have bet allura’s would have even smited zarkon.

“Stop its him!” shrio said trying to stop allura.

“This is the galra who set me free” he said trying to get her to see reason.

While allura did nothing to move simply standing their shiro spared a glance to ulaz to make sure he was alright. The glara man simply looked at him with his Irisless yellow eyes before simply saying.

“You've come.”

 

Castle common room.

“I don't think this is necessary.” Shiro said trying to reason with allura and the others.

“ I will not have some quiznak-ing Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship!” allura commanded looking as though she was about to blow a fuse.

“If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already.” ulaz tried to reason with the reasonable altainin clearly growing irritated by her heedless furry. 

“Are you Galra threats supposed to win my trust?” she asked and it was pretty easy to see that she was just looking for an excuse to shove him out an air lock. And judging from her tone she may have found one.

“I'm not trying to win your trust. I'm trying to win a war. And, because of Shiro, we are closer than we've ever been. Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined.” ulaz responded back trying to remain calm. 

Shrio then took a step closer to the curently imprisoned galra seeing as the conversation was going nowhere in a hurry wanted to get things back on track.

“When you released me, you also mentioned that there were others working with you.”  
The man said hoping to change the topic from needles arguing over the past.

The galra nodded”

“Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora.” ulaz begin.

“Uh, others? Are they here?” hunk asked raising his arms up defensively looking extremely nervus much to laces disgust. 

Hunk was many things but he was not a brave person, only being brave when situation demanded him to be. Unfortunately for everyone what was usually when they wear wear on a time crunch wear if they fail they would instantly die.

“Ahhh! Hunk, can you try not to act so scared around the chained-up prisoner? It makes us seem a little lame.” lance remarked i annoyed by hunks antics.

Ulaz however did not pay this anymind simply replied to hunks question.

“Yes but only one.” he answered simply.

This however made allura tense at the idea of even one more galra being near by hiding somewhere. It was clear as she got right in front of him trying to intimidate him though not knowing this would not scare but more annoy him.

“where ? wear is this galra?” she asked angrily as she turned to the group.  
“We must find and capture this feind at once.” she demanded seemingly ignore the possibility that ulaz was not a threat all together and going for the nuclear option.

Immediately ulaz stood up an angry look on his face startling everyone but shiro. Allura herself not expecting this sudden movement was taken by complete surprise. Allura just barely preventing herself from falling turned round ready to give a threat to the cuffed galra. But these words failed her as the cuffs fell to the ground.

“I will not let you lay a hand on that boy!” he shouted at allura as he took a step forward towards allura.

“This war has already ruin enough lives I will not let his be soaked by any more blood. He has already given so much for one so young I won’t let someone as unstable as you try to treat him like an animal!” ulaz shouted.

He then got a vary empty look on his face as he remembered something 

“he already gets treated badly enough.” he finished saying his anger from before now gone.

The others in the room save shiro and allura all had taken a step back from surprise at this galra man before them. Having gone from calm and to the point to explosively mad so quickly took them all by complete surprise. 

Allura however after a few moments began to register what just happened her face open like a gaping fish. Her face began to turn red with anger.

“U-un unstable?” she said out loud almost as if she could not believe what she was hearing.

“How dare you call me unstable you galra swine!” she cried out the handcuffs being removed now forgotten as her anger shifted directly to the man before her.

“I rest my case.” he said plainly.

“Why-you-” allura began to say before getting cut off.

“Enough!” shrio shouted as he stepped in between the pair before a literal fight broke out.

“Ulaz you said you had someone with you? And also wear is your station?” he said asking his questions as quickly as he could changing the subject again hoping to stop any more pointless arguing.

Ulaz looked to shrio and too allura who was looking about ready to have a breakdown in a fit of rage. However it seemed that she was regaining some of her composure as she let out a huff crossing her arms turning away from ulaz.

“Yes the boy is one I am responsible for. He is young and not yet adult in galra age being only 17 or eighteen of your earth years old. He is young and egger but I am I responsible for watching him while his mother is away on a mission.” he explained while taking a step back and sitting down once again.

“So your a babysitter then.” lance mocked

Shrio sent lance a disapproving look but said nothing instead choosing to focus on ulaz. Ulaz on the other hand did not seem to enjoy this jab at his charge he did not say anything about it ether simply choosing to ignore him.

“His mother asked my to keep him out of harm's way and I intend to do that. I do not want his blood to be split in this war like so many.” he said sounding somewhat haunted.

Shiro noticed this reaction realizing what he might have accidentally revealed about himself. But he said nothing. Deciding it better to move on.

“And your ship?” he asked hoping to keep this momentum going.

“The base is hidden. Now that I know it is Shiro that has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead of are current position.” ulaz said answering the second question.

“Behind all the xanthorium clusters?” pidge asked surprised by his answer.

Ulaz shook his head. “No. Right in front of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time.” he revealed making pidges eyes go wide

“Coran, are you hearing this?” allura asked over the com stating her anger for the time being.

“Himm” one could hear as corran typed on a control panel scanning the clusters for the supposed anomaly.

 

It did not take long as seconds later “I am picking up some kind of anomaly on the screen. I suppose it could be a cloaked base.” corran reasoned though he sounded a bit sceptical still.

“Just fly straight for the center of the xanthorium cluster. You will see it” ulaz said slightly higher in volume as to make sure corran herd him.

“You think you're going to get me to destroy our ship just because you say so?” allura said self righteously like she was talking to a man who was beneath her who had just spoken the tallest of tales

“We came out here to find some answers. Are we going to turn back now?” shiro said to the group on ulaz behalf. He could not believe them after everything they wear still second judging him even with all the evidence in front of them.

“I don't know shiroI mean when was the last time we ran into a galra that did not try to kill us.” lance said pointing out how much trouble they had been cased by the galra in the past.

“Galra could have implanted fake memories of the escape in your head.” pidge suggested. 

This made shrio want to scoff at her idea as it was ridiculous as what could the galra have to gain out of all this. He knew pidge had a right to be upset with the galra, but if the galra wear going to go and implant memories why not just brainwash him in the first place. If zarkon had implanted memories probs or whatever he would have had all the lions by now.

He thought that he might get some scenes out of hunk and maybe some support for his decision. Hunk while somewhat timade...or a lot timad was very smart and could surly see the nonces that pidge was spouting.However these hopes wear quickly dashed when hunk spoke.

“Oh, come on, that would be so evil, which, of course, they are. But they'd have to come up with some molecular level storage unit, which his hand does have. But, to be linked up to memory, it would need a direct pathway to his brain, which... yeah.” he said sounding more quite near the end becoming more timid at not only his own idea but the look shiro was giving him.

“Ulaz freed me. Without him, we wouldn't be here. I wouldn’t have gotten back to earth. Lance would not have found the red lion. And we would not have formed voltron.” he argued tired of all this disbelief.

Everyone was quiet for a time after this. The plaidans lance, allura, hunk and pidge all looked to each other unsure of what they should do. No words wear shared but the looks they gave each other spoke loudly, evenly hunk and pidge looked to each other then back to allura giving her a nod. Allura then looked to lance with an almost desperate look on her face, but lance just shrugged.

Alluras head just fell seeing this as she let out a guttural grunt of irritation as her form slumped in defeat. She let out a long heavy sigh as she looked to shrio as if to change his mind, but it was clear he would not budge on this.

“Fine. Slow and steady, Coran. Head for the xanthorium cluster.” she said defeated as she was out numbered four to one.

“Yes, Princess. Beginning approach.” There was a short pause between alluras command and corrans response but soon the felt the ship move.  
The familiar hum of the ship vibrated through the crew as the castle moved. The feeling was foren and made it hard to sleep when the humans first arrived but they all soon got used to that feeling. Now everyone stood in the common with anticipation, nervousness, and fear as they waited. 

Alarms begin to ring out across the ship once more as they drew closer and closer to the cluster. Hunk began to mutter if they made the right move, while pidge and lance stood passive like shiro, the only difference was the look of worry on their faces. Allura stood but she was far from happy as she tapped one of her fingers expecting something to go horribly wrong.

Ulaz and shiro wear the only ones who stood motionless seemingly uncaring as to what was happening around them. And while shiro was intal nervus it was replaced with calm understanding upon seeing ulaz not even phased by what was happening.

“Impact imminent” coran said over the com getting everyone's attention, however no one dared move or even speak.

“impact in five, four... three, two”

Back on the communications station

“Ahh what is taking so long.” the young blade complaint as he sat at the main control panel. 

He had been waiting for nearly two varga’s for ulaz to contact him with an update and it had him on edge. He had already prepped all his things in a pod in case this went badly, the defenes where green, the weapons primed, and all the data had been transferred to portable drives also loaded into the pod. At this point the only thing he had not done was make sure the self destruct was armed just in case.

But this still did little to easy him, while he did not normally mind waiting having been alone on the com station for over two deca-phobs since his mother left on her mission. But now knowing there was something outside this lonely outpost other than the occasional repair job he wanted to dive right in.

He knew his mother and colavain ment well by keeping him out of the way, the mission first and all that. But he felt so useless just monitoring imperial chatter and sending data now and then. He was not a tech person he was a fight colivan even recognised his abilities, something not easily done.

Instead he was given grunt work because colivan thought that while a good fight the blades missions wear not a good fit. He had told him on regular occasions that their would be a time and place for him, but also told him that his non mission first mindset was too much like his mother and not good for field work.

And this bugged the heck out of him, while he loved his mother and aspired to be like her he did not understand why her way of thinking was necessarily wrong ether. Though he supposed this could be attributed to the fact that Kolivan apparently never saw eye to eye on a lot of things even when they wear kits.

He also wanted to be like Kolivan as well as he was honestly the closest thing he had to a father. And unlike many of the blades ever since as long as he had known him he never treated him any different from the rest. Being the only real father in his life he did not want to let him down ether so it made it difficult. He wanted to live up to his mother's ideals but also Kolivan expectations as well.

Sighing heavily he tried to push the thought out of his mind as thinking about the maybes and little things was not going to help him. Besides he had to be ready for ulaz’s signal in case things went bad. Speaking of he wondered how much longer it would be as surely this shiro person was not that terrible at flying a ship into a fold.

“Then again he is supposed to be just a primitive human, whatever a human is supposed to be.” the boy reasoned sounding almost mocking. He still had trouble believing that a race that had yet to even get farther than their own planets moon without years of planning could be so important. 

I mean what could be so special about these humans anyway? He had not seen the records of this shiro person but he could not be all that impressive. Could he? Could he really be that good of a pilot to fly voltron so easily?

He then let out a scoff at the idea, after all he was the best pilot out their even the most cynical blade knows he is the best pilot. Heck despite being grounded on this base even kolivan lets him out when they have the very rare flying mission because of his skill. So if anyone could pilot a lion it should be him after all you need the best for such a job.

He had little time to ponder this as the proximity alarms started going off alertinging to an object entering the gravity fold. 

Immediately the boy say up right and brough online the guns that he ready preparing to fire on who ever entered without giving clearance first. The targeting system booted up a few moments later bringing up a screen with an image of outside the station. A pair of handles then popped out of the control panel a moment after that, he turned the handles and seened the screen change orientation. This ment the guns wear turning properly and wear good to go now all he had to do was wait.

He could not fire now as he would risk hitting the sides of the gravity fold and that could destabilize the field he was in. no he had to wait to get a clear shot before firing. Also there was a chance that it was a friendly ship with a busted transmitter and did not want to shoot down an ally.

“Come on. Come on.” he muttered to himself as he gripped the handles of the turrest controls. He felt his blood pumping hard from the anticipation. While he knew the station needed to be kept a secret and he knew better then to ask for trouble for such an important base. However the anticipation of action was too much to bare even for a moment.

Then it happened in a flash of light that signaled the arrival of a new ship his company was here, and boy was it something. The boy let out an audible gasp at what he saw, a purse white ship larger the even the radius of the gravity generator.

If it were possible for someone's eyes to fall out of their head from shock his most certainly would have at the sigh of the ship. Had his mask been off he was sure he mouth would be gaping like a an aquatic animal from poseidus. 

After all the ship was a work of art and he had flown many ships even once a galra battle cruiser, a story he would rather not remember. So he has seen a fair amount of ships so he could speak for himself that he knew his stuff. It was no wear near the size of a galra battle cruser but it did not need to be as size was unimportant compared to the shipsenginering. And this majestic white ship with its four out rigs and what looked like acnest altain engines was quality, and he knew quality. But even amongst the quality ships he had seen this one was special he could see that simply from a glance.

His attention was drawn however from a vibration on his wrist, looking down he could see that it was his communicator. Immediately his mind went from the looks of the ship and realized this might be ulaz. All of the blades coms vibrated to notify a member instead of beeped so in case they wear on a stealth mission they did not risk getting caught.

Immediately he raised the com pressing a button to let the call through.

“hel--” “Power down the guns!” he heard ring out over his greeting. This made his eyes go wide at the sound recognizing the voice.

“Ulaz! Is that you? What took you so long i've been waiting for over two vargas to hear from you. You were supposed to check in twenty five dobosh’s ago” he said irritably to his senor and while he could get in trouble normally, he also knew ulaz should have checked in already.

“That is unimportant right now you need to power down the guns. I have found shiro….I have found voltron.” he said hastily before lowering it near the end when he mentioned shiro.

The boy’s eyes went straight back to the white majestic ship, the very thought that it carried voltron was hard to swallow. As if it was true then it would mean the ship was the castle of lions, thee castle of lion from legend. He had heard stories about the ship but till now he had not believed them, but now….  
“Is he going to shut down his guns or do I need to have corran to deactivate them forcefully” he suddenly herd an unknown and annoying voice ring out over his com. He had no idea who this was but he already did not like her as she sounded too entitled and winny and he hated winny. However he certainly hope she did not fire as if she hit the projector there was no telling what could happen.

He then heard the sigh of ulaz from his come telling him he had been found out again.

“You wear admiring the ship weren't you.” he said sounding like he was deadpaning.

“N-no o-of course not!” he stammered out trying to avoid ulaz perception. However he did not seem to by it as he muttered something under his breath. 

“Every time you try to lie when you're embarrassed you begin to stutter. Besides I much like your mother keith I can tell when you are admiring a ship”. The boy revealed as keith could feel his check blaze at ulaz’s words. Not only had to been called out but he had also been called out in the presences of others. 

“Keith? The heck kind of galra name is keith?” he suddenly heard another this time male voice said. A large frown formed on his face when he heard this voice as it reminded him of the female from a few moments ago. 

‘Is every human this annoying?’ he wondered but decided not to say not wanting to get into any more trouble with ulaz but not obeying. Instead he did what he was told, pressing a few buttons before powering down the guns. He was also not interested in getting shot by the entitled one or this corran she spoke of.

“Guns are down. You can make your approach at any time. You will need to use a landing craft as we don’t have a dock large enough for the….ship.” he said over he com to let them know they could enter though he pushed before saying ship as he was not sure if the castle counted. 

He did however leave out the fact that while the guns wear down the would activate at the press of a button. While he trusted ulaz and his dissisons he did not trust these newcomers, especially the two winny ones.

“Thank you. We will make are aprotch in a few minutes and we will bring ulaz.” he heard an unknown voice say. It sounded far more reasonable and calm then the other to which surprised him. ‘I think I can get along with this one’ he thought to himself hoping that not all the humans wear bad.

He then heard his line go dead the com being shut off on ulaz’s end. All this left him was to wait till they came. He did not have to wait long as he noticed something shiny on his monitor coming out of the castle of lion. Pressing a few buttons curious as to what it was locked on to it before zooming in and he near fell out of his chair at the sight.

“That. that’s the black lion!” he exclaimed shocked as he looked at the screen. He could not believe it one of the five lions of voltron right in front of him.what he would give to pilot one to fly one, just being in on of the voltron lions would be a dream come true. 

Immediately he got out of his seat and made his way to the lift, he wanted to be their when it landed. He wanted to see the lion as soon as it came on board the ship not wanting to miss the chance to see the lion.

Inside the black lion.

Inside the cockpit sat shrio who flew the lion along with, pidge, hunk and and ulaz. The remaining paladins and corran wear back on board the ship in case something went wrong ready to launch. As they got closer shrio felt some tug from the generator, however ulaz said that it was normal and just had to work with it.

Looking at the generator through the windows pidge was practically in heaven as she tried to figure out how it worked. While none of them ulaz included truly understands how it worked, or how it worked yet in pidge and hunks case. Ulaz was more then willing to share what he did know.

“This is the gravity generator that creates the space-time fold that hides the station. It was created by a reclusive genius engineer named Slav. His technology allows the Blade of Marmora to remain hidden while we work to take down the Galra Empire. Zarkon would do anything to get his hands on this technology.” he explained as simply as he could.

While pidge soaked in this information muttering to himself shiro's mind was else wear on the matter of the station. While he did have questions regarding the blade of marmora and a number of other things for that matter his mind went back to the voice on ulaz’s com.

“So tell me who is your friend on the station? Another galra like yourself I’m guessing.” he asked politely as he flew the black lion slow and steady.

Ulaz gave a hum of confirmation “yes, and no. as you know already his name is keith and he is a young and eger one. But he is very difficult to be near as he is untrusting.” he answered somewhat cryptic

“What do you mean yes and no? Is he a galra or isn't he? Hunk asked confused by ulaz’s riddles.

Ulaz sighed heavily in remembrance of a lot of bad things that happened “it is a long story, one that is not my to tell. But know that the one known as keith is not a pure galra but rather half.” he said as calmly as he could.

The crew inside the lion could not believe they wear hearing and even shiro had to remind himself to pay attention to wear he was flying. A gaspe could also be heard from the con from inside the ship from allura. Knowing exactly what would happen next shiro turned off the com not wanting to hear the princess right now.

“I am sure that it is hard to believe that someone could love a galra who was not one themselves but his mother did. And due to this some in the blade dislike him for his blood.”he explained sadly.

“ It is the main reason why he was stationed here to keep him out of harm's way, away from those who would harm him for his half galra heritage inside are organization here he would be able to be productive but be out of the way so he would not need guarding” ulaz added to his tall.

The mood became a little colder from hearing this as they made their approach to the base. While no one liked the idea of working with the galra save shiro who had been saved by one once already. They also had some sympathy as well only able to imagine what the boy had to go through from all the prejudices.

Soon after they landed with ulaz directing shrio towards the landing bay for his lion. Almost immediately after touching down they could see someone in the same outfit as ulaz standing in the hanger. From the way he was moving it was easy to see he was excited as he looked at the black lion.

Ulaze then sighted heavily shaking his head irritable, but at the same time there was a small smile on his lips as he clearly was amused as well. While pidge and hunk did not seem to take notice of this rather noticing the boy in the hanging. Shiro did notice though and it was clear to him that ulaz was somewhat close to this boy.

If he had to guess the boy was like a nephew to him or a brother figure. His mannerisms wear not that of a father son relationship more of an older and young bonding relationship that shiro had with some of the cedates.

Shrio got up to leave the cockpit and he could feel his lion bending down to let him out. They four of them placed their breathing practices on their faces as the hanger was open to space not having an airlock.

As the group waited for the lion to open its mouth ulaz had something to say.

“I must warn you three now.” he began to say gaining their attention.

“W-warn us? Warn us about what?” hunk said nervously.

“I must warn you that despite the boys apparent excitement he is very cold and untrusting of others. He will push people away for fear that they will push him away, trying to protect himself from being hurt. He means no harm in it rather he has very high wall.” he explained to the group of paladins.

“So if you great him and he doesn't respond or seemed distant do not take it personally for he is only afraid attachments. Living in the blade means that everyday someone you knew could be gone before they return. This has led him to be cold to new people, I simply thought you should know.” and that was all he said and no one questioned him as they got off fixing their masks on due to the open hangers.

When they did get off and walked through the mouth of the lion they watched as the blade called keith looked up the lion seemingly not noticing them just yet. It was pretty clear he was enthralled by the lion in front of him. And if shiro had to be honest he would have been to if he grew up with stories about voltron.

Al ulaze lead the way towards the main door the bot seemed all but oblivious to their presence to wrapped up in the lion to even notice. It was not until ulaz called the distracted boy over that he even noticed their presences “keith come hear!” ulaz called out loudly as the paladins approached the airlock.

Shiro watched in slight amusement as keith's shoulders slumped a bit clearly wanting to examine black more, but he did as he was told. When the air lock opened and everyone got inside they waited for keith to join them before closing the lock and activating the atmosphere.

Once pressure was achieved the paladins and the blades started to take of their masks no longer having any need for them. However as the paladins removed there's keith stopped in his tracks once he saw who, or rather what they wear.

As the second locked opened the paladins and ulaz left the lock shiro noticed keith stop is his tracks looking somewhat distant. Shiro began to worry a bit wondering what was wrong as he looked to the boy. Turning his head to the group and back looking at wear he thought the boy’s eyes wear noticed he seemed to be looking at the. The palidains, the humans.

It was then he thought he understood, humans wear basically a non event in universal affairs only recently being introduced...in a sense. Plus if ulaz is to be believed this boy had read every report he could himself and on voltron. 

So he supposed it made some scenes that the boy may have been confused, after all humans wear not that impressive physically. Though humans like himself and hunk clearly wear examples of those he had a bit more metal in the strength department. Most humans wear far less impressive.

“Hay shiro you coming?” the voice of lance called out making him look down the hall. The group had stopped and turned to see why he had stopped. Before he could respond he was pushed aside by keith who shoved past him. Normally he would have said something about such behavior but something about it just set something off in shrio.

“I wonder what that was about.” he said to himself as he followed close behind. He knew something was the matter and while he was not one to pry unless necessary he was a curious type. No wear near pidges level but he was curious enough to wonder what someone else's problems are.

As he followed behind the group did not get too far when keith got ahead of the group ands specifically in front of ulaz. Then without warning he stopped in his tracks and turnround to face the senor blade. This seemed to take ulaz by surprise as he abruptly stopped nearly casing pidge to walk into him.

Keith said nothing as he just stared in his mask at ulaz for several good long moments not moving. The group of palidains saw this wondering what was going on between the two. It was painfully clear that there was a large amount of information that they did not have, and that their was a hidden unseen discussion between the two.

“Can I please have a moment paladins I will meet you in the control room when I am done here.” ulaze asked the group assembled in the hall not looking away from keith. Pidge and hunk seemed somewhat unsure as the looked to shrio for guildece. Shiro on the other hand just looked between the pair of blades between the older ulaz and younger keith who still had his mask.

“Sure.” shiro said nonchalantly to them. While he would like to have know he knew a private matter when he saw one. So he would respect their space.

“Take your time.” he added before turning away to walk towards the control room with pidge and hunk in tow. He could tell when something was important and it was clear that the younger one needed something and did not feel comfortable around them. He chalked it up to the walls that ulaz mentioned the boy had over his heart.

When they wear gone ulaz sighted hevely as he looked to the younger blade who was looking away nervously and fiddling with his own blade. It was easy to tell he felt uncomfortable standing their in his mask, and to be honest ulaz wished the boy’s mother or kolivan wear around as they wear far better with kids then he was.

“Keith what is the matter I have not seen you like this since krolia brought you to kolivan when you found out what a half breed ment.” he said hating the memory over ten deca-phobs ago before he went undercover.

He was reporting to kolivan when keith run into the room crying with krolia hot on his tail as she tried to stop him. It was the first time he met keith, kolivan was of course upset to be interrupted but quickly soften when he found out what happened. It would not be the first time keith was teased by the other children and most certainly not the last ether.

But now looking at keith he knew that was not the problem as he looked at him.  
“I-its those people- w-why do they look like me?” he asked sounding almost panicked. And immediately the blade knew the answer to this question.

Feeling foolish as he forgot the fact that human was keith's other half and would likely be wanting answers. However now was not the time for that as they had more pressing matters to attend to. 

“Look I know this is a lot to take in but right now I need to attend to are guests.” he told the boy before him as calmly as possible. However keith was clearly not pleased by this and looked ready to protest.

“Right now why don’t you go to the training room.” ulaz said hoping to get keith to do something to keep his mind occupied and from thinking about the humans for now. They could go over this later, heaves knew the boy deserves so answer but now was not the time.

Keith's body was tense but said nothing as he just walked away to go and practice and maybe awaken his blade finally. He had come close but had yet to awaken it a few times but had yet to succeed but he was not about to give up.

Ulaz watch the boy leave silently as he went to go and check on their guests. It did not take long for him to reach them as they wear waiting with the yellow one and shiro standing around on opposite ends of the room. And the green one sitting cross legged on the floor.

When the door opened they immediately noticed his entry their head flying to wear he was but he heeded them no mind as he walked in.

“Everything ok back there.” he heard shiro say to him as he approached the control panel. The voice was calm and pleasant but laced with concerns. 

“Yes quite alright. We just don’t get many guests and this was a bit sudden for his taste.” he lied. He would have liked to have talked to shiro wondering if being human he might connect with keith better but he could not betray keith's trust. No instead he would let the boy have his space and would make it up to him later.

Unfortunately he would never get that chance.

Marmora out post training room

Keith was in the training room on board the station doing battle three on one against standard galra training drones. It was the one thing he loved about working on the station, he never had to share the drones with anyone being alone prio to ulaz joining. 

He was out of his armour with the armour being off to the side being to hot to train in as the training rooms temperature regulator was down and still being repaired by the drones. So instead he was shirtless wearing nothing but a modified pair of pants for his clawed feet and tail.

His hood was down revealing his black hair and unusual trait for galra, he his skin had a purple tint to it as well. His ears wear pointed not so much to to indistinguishable from a human but enough given they wear purple, though most of them save for the pointed tips was covered by his black hair. His tail an extremely rare galra trait that was the only major thing that was way different.

His tail was long and wispy with a fluffy end that was slightly crooked on wear a fellow blade tried to cut it off one time. Apparently it was a recurring trait that only appeared in some family when the condition was right and apparently in his case it was.

He turned round quick on his feet to slash with his sleeping blade cutting the head of the drone off, before jumping high into the air just as another was about to stab him in the back. When he landed he landed hard enough to literally cave the chest of the drone in. one advantage to being part galra was their crazy high bone density. 

As the dron struggled to even move he stared down the last one blade in hand as the dron clasped his. He knew his mother would ground him she caught him training with drones that wear lethal armed without armour again. But he just needed to finish one more before ulaz came back.

As the drone charged him its six inch wrist blade primed he went to meet it and just as they wear about to clash 

“BOOM!” distracting keith from his task at hand.

“What’s AHHH!” he asked before screaming out in pain from the drones attack. Immediately he stabbed the drone wear its face would be on instinct. Pulling the blade out the drone sparked and sputtered for a few moments before falling to the ground. 

Painting hard as he tried to collect himself from the fight as he fought through the pain in his abdomen. Getting up he was about to as what happened what he felt light headed suddenly falling to the ground. 

Looking to the ceiling in complete dissociation of what was going on as the whole base started to shake periodically. Eventually he felt something wet on his skin and touch a wet spot wondering if the dron leaked oil on him again. He raised it again to see something that made him feel cold blood. On his fingers was some of his purple blood on his hands.

Looking down he saw the culprit being the drones a blade wound in his gut. “Ahhh!” he cried aloud realizing his recklessness finally got the better of him this time. For get his mom he would be luck to live through this one lest he get to a pod.

Before he could question anymore he heard the door to the room open with a hiss as the room began to shake again. 

“Keith are you... he heard ulaz say before trailing off when he must have noticed him as he let out a gaspe.

“Keith.” ulaz said dangerously clearly realizing what he had done again, after all this was not the first time he had warning him about training like thins. “Keith, listen to me can you stand?” he asked with mounting concern.

Keith tried to move as best he could, truly he did but he must have been more damage than he thought. When he tries sitting up He could already feel himself fading fast as his vision starting to get fussy vision.

Ulaze seeming to get this as he he began to examine the slash wound seeing that unlike a normal galra wound this one was not going to to seal itself. The wound was not deep enough to kill if treated, but to deep leave it as he would die. And he had not time to patch it fully himself as voltron need his help. That meant that he had to close the wound manually as best he could with sealer and wrap it as tight as possible and hope for the best.

“Keith did you feel the pod as per protocol?” he asked keith who was starting to get a bit pale. “Keith!” he said raising his voice. Keith then nodded lightly “Pod 2.” he said said sounding quite tired. 

Ulaze took in this information with some pride ‘he to the weaker pod again, he cares alot for his allies.’. After this ulaze ran to get some wound sealer as the base continued to shake from the monster.

After this he sealed the wound as best he could and making sure the boy was given medication that would help stop bleeding and replace lost blood. Ulaz then went and wrapped keith in his own coat before picking up keith taking him to the pod bay wear keith's pod would wait. 

Once at the airlock he affixed a breathing mask to keith, contrary to popular belief the story of people instantly freezing or exploding in space was just that. No freezing to death would take longer then throwing someone in a freezer. As for exploding keith was just in a room at around one, one and a half psi or so. To explode from pressure he would have to suffer a difference many times that as it was called explosive decompression for a reason.

Turning on his own mask he went into the bay and went straight for the pod. While it was impossible to freeze to death in only a few minute he needed to get keith out their. He had seen that monster voltron fought, at first he thought they could handle it but now he knew the couldn’t. They Were untreated still green to new at using voltron to win even a fair fight against zarkon and his fleet. There was only one thing he could do.

As he placed keith down in the pilot section of the pod he made special care to place his on a seat. Avoiding the haphazardly placed data storage drive that looked like they fell out of their placed. He then strapped keith down as best he could before preparing to start the launch countdown, but stopped when he noticed something pulling at his leg.

He was so distracted by keith's wounds and making sure he was not going to move that he did not notice it before. Looking up to see keith's face he was fully awake now the medication likely having done its job. He was gripping his pant leg with his free hand and his dagger clutched in a death grip in his other.

“Wear are we going, ulaz?” he asked sounding a bit off, while he was fully awake now it was clear he was confused by what was going on.

Ulaz however having no time for subtlety ripped his leg free going to the control panel typing in some coordinate nearby and setting the timer. Once finished he left the panel before heading out.

“What is going on?” Keith asked again sounding much more like his old self then a moment ago. Ulaz shoulders slumped as he dare not face him.

“This base is comprised a monster of zarkon has attacked us” he explained as calmly as he could. He could hear keith's breathing change a bit in worry “zarkon?” the boy then said sounding surprised.

“Yes. and right now they are losing and need help, in a few more ticks you will be away however and at a safe distance from the battle for pick up.” he explained still not looking at keith hoping to end the conversation quickly. This however did not seem to be the case however as keith shifted a bit turning the chair “what about you?” he asked again growing worried.

Instead of saying anything he went for his blade pulling it out before tossing it to keith who caught it easily as he was not trying to hurt him. Keith looked at the blade a moment distracted by the sudden action before seeing the door to the pod close and ulaz being on the other side running out the ship.

“No wait ulaz no!” he cried out but to no avail as he was already out of the ship immediately keith tried to follow dropping his own blade and trying to stand up only to be pulled back as the ship went into launch mod. He was then slid up to the control pale in the fight position as the ship began to vibrate ready to launch. Immediately he tried to dissinage the ship but it was no good as before he even had a chance the switch it off auto he was launched out of the out post.

He was not sure how far he was flung but not far enough as once the ship stopped he could still see the out post speeding towards a battle of flashing lights. Thinking quick he tried to regain control of the ship, but it did little good as he was locked out “ulaz” keith growed irritable as the blade must have over rid the command system. This meant it would need a complete reboot before he could use it.

He then tired the com fooling around with it for a minute before the machine began transmitting. “Ulaze what are you doing!” he shouted on the secureline sounding almost despret. 

Af first nothing came through but ulazes voice came through “keith I am sorry but voltron must survive if we are to win this war.” he said sounding somewhat fuzzy as the old pods age started to rear its head again. But it was clear to keith the regret and guilt in his voice and it was clear what he planned to do. 

“Ulaz please don’t?!” keith called out again feeling his heart brake as yet another person he knew left him. It happened all the time working in a rebellion group, but ulaz was one of the few people he could call family and did not want to lose another one. Ulaz was one of the people who never called him a half breed and treated him like a younger brother he did not want to lose him 

“Ulaz please don’t do this their most be another way! Please stop!” he cried again as the outpost flew further away. He tried desperately to reset the ship but the old bird was acting up again now of all times.

“Keith!” the main said getting him to stop in his tracks to listen carefully to the ships com. “I am sorry. I wish you luck.” and the the line went dead. keith stared dumbly at the no not responding panel before looking up to the battle out the window. All he could do was watch in horror as one of his only friends was about to sacrifice himself.

Black lion head of voltron

Shiro was not having a good day today, not only did he have to put up with allura and would likely still have to do that when this battle was over. The main problem though was weather or not they would live through the battle in the first place.

“We might not be able to beat this thing” he heard hunk say as he started to panic from the ro-beast in front of them. And as much as shrio hated to admit it hunk was right. Not only did they not understand enough about the lions they also wear still too new to even stand a fair chance. It was honestly a miracle they made it this fair with how poorly they had been flying voltron thus far.

Before they could consider defeat however a familiar voice rang out over the coms. “HANG ON!” 

“Ulaz?” shrio said surprised to hear back from his so soon after he had moved the outpost away.

“Get back I am going to destroy this thing from the inside.” he said making shrio jump in his seat seeing that he was planning a suicide attack.

“ Ulaz, no! Let us handle this!” shrio called back not wanting anymore death on his hands.

“Voltron is too valuable. The universe needs you.” ulaz said as the outpost fly past voltron towards the beast.

“Ulaze wait we can do this just give us more time!” he cried out trying to reason with him as he tried to follow after him. But it was no use as when he tried to get voltron to move nothing happened “black what's wrong why aren’t you moving.” he called out to the lion.

He then heard the muffled voices of the other paladins agreeing that their lions would not cooperate ether. As he looked around for some way to stop ulaz from killing himself he heard the man speak to him. “Shiro.” he heard making him freeze.

“I am sorry to put this onto you but I need you to do something for me. The boy from before, he was wounded when the outpost took a hit. He is in a pod now and needs pick up. He has information that might help you like the location of are bass and the girls brother.” ulaz explained as the signal begin to break up.

“He also needs a friend, I do not think the life of a blade is good for him, he needs a family someone to support him. I know I ask a lot of you but I have no one else to ask, neither you nor he can return to the blade headquarters until you know how you wear tracked. Until then please promise you will watch him for me.”

“Please shiro I know I can trust you promised me.” he asked again sounding slightly more desperate than before. 

Shiro could hear the voice of allura angrily telling him and ulaz to shove off and that she would never let a galra in her ship. He ignored this however and thought about the boy keith he had met who even to him seemed off and distant

“Alright ulaz, I promise” was all he said.

“Thank you shiro and no more words were shared as he watch the outpost fly into the monsters mouth. Then he watched in amazement as the gravity generator destroyed the beast from the inside out. Then the battle was over and the only trace being a large whole in the cluster.

Almost immediately after allura insisted they leave and get out of the system, when shiro brought up the boy keith allura acted like he was not even a person and ordered shrio to leave. But it seemed the lions had other ideas.

Much to alluras anger and protest voltron moved on its own away from the battle to a place nearby wear one of the pods from the hanger could be found. Voltron then split with the black lion grabbing on to the ship with reds help. With that they brought the ship into blacks hanger. 

When he got out of black and ran for the pod when he opened the pod and ran inside hoping the boy was still alive. But much to his shock when he got their when he seen a vary human looking face lying forwards on the control panel with tear streak on his purple skin.

“Is this keith? Lance said shocked as he had just joined shiro in the cockpit. Shiro did not answer though as he used his hands energy to cut free the bonds that keith was bond in. “help me out lance.” he asked and no sooner said than done as lance moved to carry keith's legs while shiro held his shoulders. Both doing their best to keep his body level and not reopen the wound.

As they pulled the boy outside into black hanger the could see the others had joined them already. Immediately shrio made I contact with corran who seemed to wondering what he should do as the pale form of keith was brought out. “Corran prepare a pod” he called out making the man jump to attention and imedeatly star moving up of the room before stopping at alluras command.

 

“Belay that order corran.” the princess commanded making shiro grown as the altain look not at them but at keith with a deadly gaze. ‘I don’t have time for this’ shiro thought to himself as allura stormed up to them bayard in hand 

“I will not have some filthy glara filth on my ship! We will dispose of him at once.” allura said coldly making all even love sick lance gaspe in shock at what she just said. Shrio was about to rip into allura for that but then lance began to gently lay keith down before standing before allura.

“And what exactly are you suggesting we do then?” he asked his voice oddly calm his voice and face unreadably.

Allura however just let out a huff of annoyance at his question. “Oh I don’t know cut off his head, shoot him, throw him out an air lock, or even just let him bleed to death-.” she was almost finished with the word death when a fist rocked across her left cheek sending her stumbling backwards several feet before falling to the ground.

Everyone allura most of all was surprised as the watch allura getting suckerpunched by lance of all people. The boy was so love sick for the girl seeing him doing anything but fawn over her was unthinkable.

“Wh-what is the meaning of this palidain explain yourself before I have you confined to the brig.” she said demanding answer for his actions. However he stood there silently and it was clear he was doing his best to keep his composer

“You think that after everything you told us about what it meant to be a paladin that I would just let you kill someone in cold blood!” he shouted unshed tears in his eyes making it clear that he was upset.

Immediately allura got up and re brandished her bayard in weapon form .“He is hardly innocent he is galra and their all monster and if you do not finish him of right now I’ll do it for-- ahhhhh!” allura started to say but a loud roar cut her off.

The black lion then moved raising a paw slamming it down in front of allura before sliding it across hitting allura and throwing her back. The lion the move to stand in between her and shrio who was holding keith before letting out a mighty roar. She would be alright able to survive far worse than this but the black lion had made it clear to her, she was not to touch this boy.

Shrio was quite for a moment before speaking “lance hunk bring allura to detainment.” he said plainly and the pair while hesitant about doing this to the captain agreed to follow not wanting to anger black.

As they led a stunned allura away who looked very pale from her experience. Meanwhile shrio aproteched an exasperated corran who was unsure of what to do as the princess was being led away to a detainment cell. Shrio was quick to get him back to task reminding him that he needed a healing pod

Once in the pod room they laid keith inside the pod before activating it and beginning the healing process. It would not be long thankfully the boy had mostly just lost a fair amount of blood. All they had to do was wait and see.

“How is he doing?” shiro asked calmly trying to put the events from the hanger aside. Corran however still looked a bit haunted, weather or not it was because of keith being part galra or allura being detained in the castles prison he was not sure.

“He will be alright.” corran said calmly. “He has sustained minimal damage and should be ready to go tomorrow morning. However his voice was somewhat hallow and empty. Shiro placed a hand on the man to get his attention putting on a calm face.

“It...if it's about al-” but was cut off when coran put a hand in front of his face to stop him.

“It’s alright I understand. You meant nothing by it. And to be honest it's probably for the best. Allura’s anger and hatred for the galra will need to be aside, or I fear she will end up just like zarkon before this wars ends.” he said sadly a large frown on his lips

Shrio looked at the man for several long minutes wondering if he should say something to him. Even if he said he was fine he clearly wasn’t, it was his job to protect the princess and now she was in a cell till she learned to calm down.

“Having a galra on board will be a nice change for once. Need to adjust a diet that is good for them need to make sure theres is a room ready and some clothes that are of galra style hopefully we still have some. Also need to make sure the training room is ready as glara love combat even before the war.” the man said listing off different things.

It was clear that he was still nervous and did not like the situation with allura and was setting these tasks before him to distract himself. Though shiro did have to admire the man as he even in the worst tried his best to keep going.

As the pair left the healing room while coran still rambled off about this and that that needed to be taken into consideration. Shiro took one last look to keith wondering why he looked so human, wondering if more humans had been taken from earth then just him. But he knew that would have to wait along with his questions, right now they needed to know how zarkon was taking them and they also needed to go over the data packs they found in the pod. 

“Rest easy. It's going to be a long voyage.” she mouthed to a sleeping keith as he left.


	2. hunks plight part 1 mice in my kitchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plight of a chef is a long one, especially when you have to deal with six crew all of whom don’t seem to get the idea of he who runs the kitchen say what goes in the kitchen. And this night he has little intruders in his kitchen.

It was a quiet day in the castle of lions or it would be for most, the castle was down for repairs for the umpteenth time. Apparently one of the engines was acting up after some unilu pirate tried helping himself to some parts when they landed to save some refugees.

So they wear in space floating around till corran fixed it, but that did not bother hunk one little bit as that mean down time to work in the kitchen or some new culinary ideas.

“Alright the batter looks good now I just need to add…” hunk said as he finished mixing a new oddly orange mixture together. Their was alien vegetables and weird meats littered on the the counters if someone wear to ask what he was doing to would likely say cooking and leave it at that with no further explanation.

But if the altean stove with a pot of oil was anything to go off of if one knew anything about cook you would know he is trying to fry something. As he worked to prepare and cut a piece of meat into smaller pieces. Make quick but precise cuts into the meat he made short work of it as he quickly cut it into cubes before throwing them into a bowl. He then threw in red seasoning some alian grass leaves, some white seasoning before mixing it all together.

He then started to work on the vegetables, quickly slicing them into smaller bite sized pieces. He had no idea what they wear called not able to speak altain like pidge could. He did know what they tasted like and that they wear good for human consumption and that was all that mattered.

When he was done their wear read vegetables, blue ones green ones pink and white as well. “Huh odd. Kinda look like voltron like this.” he thought aloud to himself. “Voltron salad?....... No wait better flame sword voltron shish kabobs.” joke laughing at his thought. “Ah I gata tell lance that one latter he will love that one.” he remarked getting his laughing under control before going back to cutting.

Admiring his work as he had nearly finished everything needed for dinner he just needed one more veg

“Huh?” As he reached a hand to another vegetable that looked kinda like a blue carrot but tasted more like and apple of all things, but when he reached he felt nothing but open air.  
Turing his head to wear he was sure it had been on the counter before he had started. Walking towards the spot he could see dishes and other utensils that he had used to prepare dinner but not the blue carrot.

“Well that's wired.” hunk said to himself as he resisted the urge to scratch the back of his head to not dirty his hands. As he walked around the counter to see if it rolled away while he worked he found nothing. All he did find where a few knocked over measuring spoons with tape and human measurement conversions written on the tape on them.

“Ok what is going…” but he was cut off by a loud burp that came from behind him. “What the?” he called out as he jumped from surprise as he looked to the far side of the kitchen for the source. There was a number of boxes in front on the one corner with the boxes being oddly far away from the counter.

“Wait a seconds.” hunk said using human terms not used to the galactic standard or whatever. And he approached the box he began to hear an odd chattering sound in his ears. He crept closer staying as quiet as he could to avoid being heard in return. As he got close he went for for whole row of boxes placing his hands on both sides before

“GATCH YA what?” hun shouted before stopping in confusion as he looked at what was behind the boxes. Mice, the space mice wear sitting behind the boxes eating the blue carrot and what and pile of whatever else they could find. 

Hunk stood for several seconds in disbelief of what he was seeing. Then he face began to turn red in agitation before, “HAY!” he shouted. This made the mice jump from there spots immediately looking at him and away from their half eaten ill gotten good.

The mice then made a run for it down the counter much to hunks horror as they made their way towards the food he had just finished preparing.

“Ahhh! No not the food! If you touch that I’ll have to start all over again! He cried as the mice made their way over. Hunk in an attempt to protect the food ran over ahead of the mice to catch them. He quickly grabbed platt the big one with one hand before swiping the smaller chuchule with the other. 

“Gotcha.” He raised them high in triumph, but this was short lived as he realized their wear was still two left.

The remaining mice seeing their comprads in danger sprung into action as one grabbed as one grabbed a spoon from from the batter bowl spilling a large amount of battler on the counter.

“Hay stop that. You making a mess.” hunk shouted as he tried his best to stop plachu with his fisted that had the other mice in it. But the willy mouse proved to fast to catch as it avoided his fists and went to the other mouse.

Chulat went and grabbed hunks rolling pin and moved to the bowl of vegetables. The small mouse angling the pin to have the one flat side facing hunk. Plachu then placed the spoon on the pin as chulat jumped into the bowl of vegetables much to hunks horror.

“AHHH! My vegetables do you have any idea how hard it can be to prepare and season them just right?” he asked as tears fell from his eyes. 

His question fell on deaf ears as a large piece from the bowl was thrown onto the spoon and in a second later platchu jumped on it sending the piece flying right at hunk. Hunk maeged to avoid the peice but then. 

“CRASH!” a bowl of unshelled nuts fell on the floor scattering all over as hunk bumped into them sending them down. “HAY! you better be glad I can still use those case their still in his shel--oug, cough, cough.” he called out but another piece of veg flew at him this time landing in his mouth.

Hunk then felt his taste buds flare in pain from sering heat as the piece that flew in his mouth was a spicy vegetable he was using to accept the flavor. Normally this would be fine as he only used a few pieces and it would be spread out over the whole dish. Now however he had one big piece lodged in his throat.

“Ha! Cough! ha ! cough! Ha, ha ha ,ha cough” he began to scream and coak at the same time as he struggled to breath and not be in pain as he flailed about. As he turned to make a run for the sink his feet caught a nut on the floor causing him to lose balance.

As he flailed his arms his face starting to turn blue as he began to fall backwards. Knocking the dishes on the counter over sending spices grasses and bags and boxes all over. He tried to catch himself but instead of grabbing the counter grabbed the handle of the pot of oil. 

“AHOUGH!” hunk cried out in pain as he landed on his back on his back his head baning on the back of the counter. 

He barely had time to grown as a few seconds later “splash.” a full pot of currently cool oil then splashed all over hunk head and chest spilling out all over the place. But by this point hunks face had nearly completely turned blue.

As he laid there is mind starting to black out the mice reunited happy to be free to plunder the refrigerator again free of hunks control. That is until the noticed his face changing color to an unhealthy shade of purple.

Panicking the mice sprung into action immediately the four mice looked for something they could use. Searching the counters and the table when “SQUEAK!” Platt sounded to get their attention before pointing to something on the table island. 

It was a big bag of something but it did not matter as they set their sights on it. Running towards a broom the was leaning on the counter. Stepping back to get a running start they charged the broom with all their might before jumping grabbing onto the broom as they went.

This moment was enough to send the broom over and launch them i an arc to the island counter. Before the broom slammed into said counter they jumped off landing safely on the other side. The four mice then ran to the large bag and began to push from one side.

The pushed till it was just barely over the edge in front of hunks now near out form on the floor. The mice checked the trajectory of their shot, then with one might push the mice threw themselves at the bag knocking it over the edge.

The bag fell square on top of hunks stomach causing him to cough up the spicy vegetable. Not before braking open and spilling out its content all over through the air filling the room.

“THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!”

“Hunk!, HUNK!” the sound of shiro rang out as he ran through the halls of the castle of lions. Making his way to the kichans as he made it to the door the automatic doors opened up. As the metal doors hissed open a find white cloud erupted from inside the room filling the hall.

“What?” shiro muttered as he guarded his face from the white dust. Immediately he began to fear the worst as he saw the white smoke like powder. “Corran vent the kitchen immediately!” he cried early 

“Why? what happened?” corran asked through his come starting to sound panicked.

“NO TIME JUST DO IT” he commanded again making it sound as though corran jumped out of spot. “On it.” was his quick reply.

With in seconds he shiro felt a rush of air flow past him as air was sucked out of the room being replaced by the air that was flowing past him. He waited as long as he dared to as the room began to clear to what shiro hoped was safe levels of whatever substance it was before entering.

“Hunk. you here” he called out to the yellow paladin walking into the room as the white dust began to leave the room. “Allura said there was a situation. Are you alright?” he asked worry mounting not hearing from him.

“Hunk wear are you?” he asked not seeing him As most of the smoke was cleared from the room. “Hunk?” he lipped wonder when happened but heard a grown from behind the island counter. “Hunk?” he said as he went to check behind the counter.

“Hunk is tha-aaahahahh?” he began to say but began to warble near the end as he took in what he saw. Hunk was laying on his back his face and most of his body colored in white along with the rest of the room.

His white form looked loose and sloppy as something liquid dripped off him. A large bag of…..he was not sure was on his torso with some strange grass like substance on him as the large man was breathing heavily. Hunk honestly looked like some form of polar bear or albino higher aps with mange if he was to be honest due to the odd stringy white and powder form.

To top it all off the space mice wear all standing on top of hunk jumping up and down squeaking to themselves in triumph. All the while hunk looked like he got struck by his own cannon.

As he stood their hunk’s eyes began to open slowly taking in shiro's form starting to register what was happening to him.

“Hunk what---” shrio started but was cut off with a growing “don’t”

Shiro looked confused as he tried to take in hunks form wonder what he was try to get at. Hunk just took a deep breath before letting it out in a loud groan as he eyes looked at the ceiling. 

After a minute of this hunk looked back to shiro who clearly had questions on his tongue. Looking down however to his chest as he seen the space mice singing to themselves in triumph.

“AHHHHH” he cried closing his eyes and letting his head fall back down. “Please shiro, for once just don’t ask.” he said finally leaving a vary confused shiro standing in the mess of a kitchen.

All the while the mice started holding hands dancing in a circle before their victory over the giant yellow paladin.

 

 

Well that was fun. I was originally going to just make one of these but now I think I need to make more one for each of the crew and how they all infuriate hunk in some way. Maybe not all the crew but definitely more of the crew for sure.


End file.
